Let Me Ride You
by Kenzeira
Summary: Jean setengah telanjang. Seung-Gil merangkak di atas tubuhnya. PWP Trash.


**LET ME RIDE YOU**

 **J** ean- **J** acques Leroy & Lee **Seung** -Gil

PWP. Trash. I've warned you.

* * *

Desas-desus mengenai pernikahan Jean-Jacques Leroy dengan Isabella Yang semakin kuat; dikatakan bahwa skater muda asal Kanada tersebut berniat meminang kekasihnya apabila berhasil mendapat medali emas di Final Grand Prix nanti. Padahal usia baru genap dua puluh, terlalu muda untuk berpikir persoalan pernikahan. Jean berdalih dia ingin segera meresmikan pernikahan melalui upacara sakral karena dia adalah seorang Kristen yang taat—tidak ada persetubuhan sebelum menikah, begitu katanya.

Barangkali Jean takut kehilangan kontrol diri, demikianlah dia ingin segera menikahi Isabella. Itu pun kalau dia berhasil duduk di podium tertinggi.

Lee Seung-Gil mendengar desas-desus itu; oh, bukan hanya sekadar desas-desus. Pernyataan Jean membenarkan dugaan bahwa memang betul Isabella akan segera dinikahinya. Lelaki berdarah Kanada tersebut yakin mampu meraih medali emas—mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari Yuri Plisetsky tepat sehari sebelum Final Grand Prix. Ah, dua orang berbeda usia itu gemar sekali bertengkar. Lagi pula, Jean memang menyebalkan. Seluruh fansnya menyebalkan. Bahkan tunangannya juga menyebalkan. Semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Jean amat sangat menyebalkan bagi Seung-Gil. Dan gagasan mengenai pernikahan membuat darahnya semakin mendidih. Kenyataan semacam itu terasa tidak benar sama sekali.

Semua orang tampak bahagia malam itu. Viktor dan Yuuri sepertinya bertunangan—eh, atau entah. Mereka bertukar cincin dan semacamnya (orang gila mana yang mencium kekasih lelakimu tepat ketika televisi sedang menyiarkan acara secara langsung?). Hubungan antara Viktor dan Yuuri bukan merupakan hal baru. Maka, ketika Phicit mengatakan bahwa mereka bertunangan, Seung-Gil tidak terkejut. Orang-orang heboh membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk insiden mabuk tahun lalu. Kemudian, mendadak saja, dua manusia yang paling tidak ingin dilihat Seung-Gil muncul; Jean dan Isabella.

Seung-Gil meremas segelas bir dalam genggamannya. Ia menenggak hingga tandas. Dalam hati ia merutuk.

 _Semoga kau gagal meraih medali emas, Keparat._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jean tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan kondisinya sekarang ini; setengah telanjang dengan Seung-Gil merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

Semua bermula dari kedatangannya ke segerombolan skater yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul dan bergosip, lalu mereka tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan meraih medali emas besok—sekaligus sumpah untuk menikahi Isabella. Mereka tampak tidak senang ia muncul (atau tidak senang pada omong besarnya). Tapi Jean menyadari satu hal; ada seorang lelaki yang tidak ikut pergi. Dia adalah skater asal Korea Selatan, Lee Seung-Gil. Dan Jean menyadari hal lain; lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu luar biasa mabuk.

Selebihnya begini: sebagai sesama skater yang akan berkompetisi besok, Jean menolong Seung-Gil yang kepayahan. Ia tidak tahu di mana hotel tempat lelaki itu menginap, jadi ia membawanya ke hotel lain yang dekat dengan lokasi diadakannya Final Grand Prix besok. Isabella tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perempuan itu terlalu pengertian dan memilih pulang lebih dulu.

Mendadak Seung-Gil meracau setelah dibaringkan di ranjang hotel. Jean hendak pergi, namun tangan kurus lelaki itu menahannya—bahkan menariknya hingga ia terjungkal, nyaris menindih. Wajah Seung-Gil memerah sampai ke cuping telinga, bibirnya berkilat dan matanya—matanya tampak sendu, sendu yang mengundang. Jean menelan ludah.

"Keparat. Aku harap kau gagal mendapatkan medali emas," gumamnya.

"Hah—"

Jean belum sempat meluapkan kekagetannya atas pernyataan Seung-Gil barusan, tapi ia sudah dihadiahi kekagetan lain; berupa ciuman. Ciuman yang entah sudah ke berapa kali mereka lakukan (diam-diam). Jean enggan hanyut seperti dulu-dulu. Ia segera bangkit, mengusap bibirnya, lalu pergi. Tapi ia tidak bisa pergi. Tidak dengan tangan Seung-Gil yang menahan ujung kemejanya—tidak dengan tatapan sayu itu, juga bibir, juga, ah … Jean tak pernah berhasil melarikan diri dari kehilangan kendali kalau bersama Seung-Gil.

 _Kristen yang taat apanya._

Jean merutuki diri sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menyerang balik Seung-Gil dengan kecupan-kecupan liar.

Jean tak pernah menghitung; sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan ini? Ia sungguh merasa berdosa pada Isabella. Di sisi lain, ia tak mampu menampik pesona lelaki itu. Ada alasan rumit yang sulit dijelaskan dan semua itu terfokus pada satu hal; Lee Seung-Gil adalah setan berwujud malaikat. Dari luar terlihat inosen, pendiam dan enggan bersosialisasi. Tapi sebetulnya tidak demikian, tidak sepenuhnya. Dia menggoda dengan wajahnya yang manis, ditambah kulit yang seputih alabaster dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya. Tajam yang sesekali sendu penuh rayu. Jean menyalahkan semua itu pada Seung-Gil, karena Seung-Gil terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

"Besok kita bertanding, bagaimana bisa kau mabuk."

Ia seakan tengah bermonolog. Seung-Gil terkapar di bawahnya setelah mencapai klimaks. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, mencoba meraup napas. Jean berguling ke sisi tubuh. Hal yang kurang lebih sama ditanyakan pada dirinya sendiri; _besok aku bertanding, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan seks_. Ah, masa bodoh. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang aneh. Kelakuan Seung-Gil aneh, sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya juga terasa aneh. Jean membayangkan Isabella—dan, sial, ia merasa aneh, ia merasa seakan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membayangkan tunangannya. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati malam bersama Seung-Gil.

Jean memejamkan mata. Ia pikir ia akan tidur sebentar lagi. Tapi gerakan lelaki di sampingnya membuatnya bangun. Seung-Gil kini tengah merangkak lalu mendudukinya. Pipi lelaki itu semakin merah. Dia bahkan cegukan. Berapa banyak botol bir yang dia tenggak sampai bisa seperti ini, astaga. Jean belum sempat bereaksi ketika Seung-Gil menciumnya lagi. Permainan lidah selalu menyenangkan. Ia amat menikmatinya.

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya lagi?"

Seung-Gil mengangguk polos. Lucu sekali. Jean ingin menerkam.

Jean hendak bangkit, berganti posisi. Ia selalu senang melihat Seung-Gil yang mendesah-desah pasrah di bawahnya. Tapi tangan Seung-Gil menahan. Menolak.

" _Let me ride you_ , Jean."

Ah, benar-benar setan.

Malam itu Jean merasakan sensasi lain; menyaksikan seseorang yang pendiam dan anti-sosial Lee Seung-Gil meliar di atas tubuhnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sepuluh kali lebih seksi daripada biasanya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia bersumpah menikahi Isabella apabila berhasil meraih medali emas nanti, kalau yang ia lakukan sekarang sangat bertentangan dengan kesetiaannya untuk mengikrar janji. Jean merasa tolol. Ini semua karena Seung-Gil dan sekian botol bir.[]

 **12:02 AM – October 9, 2017**

 _Yuuri! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsuro Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu_

* * *

a/n:

saya haus asupan, beneran deh. kalau sudah begitu, saya mana peduli sama plot dan sebagainya. mohon dimaafkan. saya terlalu gemes sama kapal crack yang satu ini huhuhu /cry

oya ini canon modifikasi, jadi tolong dimaklum kalau tidak semuanya sesuai dengan anime. makasih buat yang nyempetin mampir (kalau ada) /yha


End file.
